Mientras brilla la Luna
by LadyNight19
Summary: La Luna, espectadora silenciosa. Atenta a los sucesos sangrientos, desafortunados y románticos desde tiempos inmemorables. Tan inmortal como algunos seres. Tan hipnotizante y divina. Ella vampiro. El mortal. Acaso sus diferencias eran mas grandes que ese sentimiento profundo que los unía. Que los ponía en peligro a cada segundo que crecía.


**Nota: Esta es una historia completamente mía. Deseo compartirla sin fines de lucro y sin temática de algún anime o manga de momento. Tal vez en un futuro suba alguna sobre InuYasha, puesto que amo esa serie, pero aun debo terminar esta para poder darle continuidad a otra historia en el futuro. Sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo. Es mi primera historia publicada así que si encuentran algún pequeñísimo error es culpa de mi maestra de español (XD No es cierto). Solo es mi inexperiencia haciendo acto de presencia**

 **Mientras brilla la Luna**

 _Capitulo 1_

 _Memorias_

Ni la niebla era más densa que la oscuridad en mi corazón. En noches frías y cubiertas de hielo era cuando el aroma a muerte asolaba el ambiente y las memorias acudían como sombras en mi mente, durante esas noches un atisbo de felicidad era palpable. Luego el dolor regresaba.

Era tan curioso como la calma se volvía desastre. Y era todo como ahora, empezaba con una frágil nevada y terminaba con la sangre cubriendo todo. Tiñendo todo a su paso, tan espesa y oscura a la luz de la luna, que se tornaba negra ante su débil manto.

Ya no era quien solía ser. Me había sido arrebatado todo. Vivía ahora con Alexia. Éramos hermanos pero no estábamos unidos por lazos de sangre, pues ella había sido adoptada por mis padres antes de morir.

Ella era lo único que conservaba de mi breve y feliz pasado. La que me arrastraba hacia un poco de luz. No me di cuenta en qué momento me volví tan pesimista ni cuando me había desconectado de este mundo. Los días y las noches se me hacían particularmente pesados; un latido, una respiración, me costaban tanta energía de producir. Era demasiado el dolor y el odio y solo quería que las personas que habían ocasionado esto pagaran algún día por su pecados.

El problema era que no se trataba de unos cuantos sino de toda una especie. Demonios que acechaban en las sombras, devorando vidas y sangre vital que corrían por venas como las mías. " _Sangre que corría por las venas de mis padres…"_

Era un cazador. Por años me había dedicado a aprender las técnicas de un caza vampiros y ahora era el mejor. Claro que todos en el pueblo me conocían y contrataban mis servicios solo cuando era excesivamente necesario. Eliminaba vampiros errantes que no pertenecían a estas tierras. _Los Milov_ controlaban vastos terrenos de bosques aledaños a nuestro pueblo y aparentemente tenían una especie de tratado con los poblados humanos dentro de sus dominios.

Ellos vinieron cuando se enteraron de la última matanza. " _En la que falleció mi familia"._ Ofrecieron sus frías y banales condolencias y aparentemente se hicieron cargo del asunto y juraron que no volvería a ocurrir.

Habían bajado de una carruaje liderado por dos grandes y majestuosos corceles de un pelaje tan azabache que era difícil verlos con claridad en la noche. A cierta distancia eran invisibles, salvo por el sonido que producían sus cascos al tocar la tierra.

Por supuesto que cuando vieron un hombre alto y de movimientos refinados y delicados caminar con una mujer tan desesperadamente hermosa y de tez muy blanca acercándose hacia los límites del pueblo, ya todas las miradas curiosas de los habitantes sabían quiénes eran sin necesidad de presentación: _Los Milov._ Su sequito de guardias los seguía con paso firme y seguro a unos pocos metros de ellos.

El conde Drakkelh Milov se acerco al jefe de la aldea con porte soberbio y apenas reparando en los demás seres humanos cerca de ellos. Eran tan insensibles como el hielo. Sus refinadas y suaves facciones desentonaban con la oscuridad de sus miradas. Eran perfectos y su hermosa figura solo era una máscara para ocultar a los monstruos ocultos en el interior de esa carcasa.

-Me temo que he sido informado de tan lamentables noticias que me he visto forzado a acudir de inmediato a resolver este asunto con la debida atención y respuesta que se necesita en una situación como la que han vivido sus habitantes al caer la noche –el conde hace una ligera reverencia. Apenas si se inclinó un poco y para muchos apenas fue percibida. Sus facciones inmutables apenas si mostraban asomo de vida o compasión real por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

" _Era mentira. Solo querían conservar el tratado con el pueblo, no era que les importara un carajo las miserables e inferiores vidas humanas frente a ellos"._ La gente estaba dolida y ese pensamiento ponzoñoso rondaba por sus mentes. Aunque debían de admitir que al menos tenían el valor de dar la cara. Pues uno de sus protegidos había asesinado una familia completa.

-Les agradecemos que vinieran hasta aquí. Pero debemos discutir varios puntos en privado si me permiten condes –el jefe esta tan molesto que apenas si se inmuta al hablar. Un par de venas en su cien saltan hasta hacerse visibles, reflejando la tensión de su quijada. Sus ojos estaban impregnados d dolor y odio. De seguro quería romper el tratado y marcharse lo más lejos con su atemorizada gente antes de que no quedara nadie. Y la idea rondaba por su mente casi que con desesperación. Parecía un hecho.

-Jefe Romanoff, le aseguro que nos hemos hecho cargo. Nada más que nuestra hija esta cazando al responsable y traerá al desertor para que pague por lo que hizo. Sé que la persona que perdió era su hermana y no puedo imaginar que está atravesando –responde el conde a sabiendas que el hombre enfrente de él está a punto de estallar de la ira. Puede escuchar sus latidos y como la sangre corre a gran velocidad por su cuerpo, caliente y deliciosa, pero con sabor a odio.

-Está en lo correcto. Ni siquiera se lo imagina y tampoco es necesario que hagan eso. Ya he tomado una decisión –Romanoff les planta una mirada de hielo a los condes.

-Al menos espere a que nuestra querida hija regrese señor Romanoff –intercede la condesa.- Ella es muy valiente y hemos de asegurarle que no tardara mucho para que todo esto se aclare –la mujer lo mira con cierta dulzura en la mirada.

" _Es un ángel o un demonio"_ se pregunta Romanoff. " _Intenta ganar tiempo._ Pero _¿Cómo decirle que no a esta bella criatura?"_

-He de pedirle en nombre de mi marido que considere su decisión. El realmente estaba preocupado por ustedes y la situación que acaba de acontecer –replica la mujer rubia. Su dulce voz penetra en el silencio sepulcral y hasta tiene un tinte apenado. – En efecto esto no es culpa de vosotros y ni siquiera tendrían que pasar por algo así, pero no todas las criaturas de nuestra especie tienen nuestro pensamiento.

-La comprendo condesa, pero debo pensar en el bienestar de mi gente ante que en el mío y no he podido cumplir con ese cometido esta noche.-El alcalde sufre para pronunciar estas palabras y la mirada del conde se endurece al ver que su mujer se agacha intentando ocultar la pena.

-Si quiere hablar lo haremos. Pero he de manifestar mi inconformidad por la decisión que de seguro quiere comunicarnos…-el conde avanza hacia la casa de Romanoff a paso decidido, seguido de su esposa y el dolido hombre aun a cargo.

-Apenas si has tocado la cena Mikka –comenta Alexia con preocupación. Sus ojos verdes son enormes. Tan bellos como esmeraldas y siempre al pendiente de mi.

-Descuida, esta deliciosa –comento intentando no preocuparla más de lo necesario. Sabe que hoy saldré en una misión. La primera del mes y la más relevante. Ver a la hija de los Milov. Se reunirá con el alcalde y debo traerla a salvo hasta el pueblo.

Anteriormente venia un mensajero, pero ahora que ella ha regresado se hará responsable de esto. _"Es desagradable tener que mostrarles respeto a esas criaturas"_

-Se que no quieres recibir a la hija de los condes. Pero solo tú puedes desempeñar este papel. El tío Romanoff te lo encargo personalmente. Confía en ti –dice Alex mientras devora un trozo de ciervo. Ella trata de calmarme aunque sé que en el fondo sabe que detesto convivir con vampiros.

-Sí, pero no por ello deja de ser desagradable –digo sin muchos ánimos. Me levanto de la mesa sin terminar mi plato y lo guardo en la alacena.- Iré a caminar un rato.

-Esto no será por siempre Mikka –dice Alex con algo de pesar en su voz.

Le sonrió con una felicidad que no toca mi corazón. Tomo mi capa negra y salgo al frio invernal. Anoche nevó demasiado. Todo el pueblo está cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, pura y sin misericordia, que ha terminado por completo con la vegetación.

Esa chica. Hace catorce años que no la veo. _-"¿Cómo será?-Bueno es fácil distinguirlos" -_ Cadáveres andantes. Pálidos y sin sentimientos. Pero aun así, recordaría sus ojos siempre. _Esa mirada_ …era como si me atravesara el alma. Podía ver a través de mí ser. Esos grandes ojos y de un color ambarino tan puro como el oro derretido. Dulces y hasta cálidos, pero cubiertos de una capa de aparente dureza a pesar de verse tan joven. Pero su tez contrastaba con su mirada, era tan pálida. Eso que hacía que su cabello semejante al color de sus ojos, muy rubio y de un tono más pálido y brillante que el de su madre, resaltara su piel de porcelana. Parecía una cascada de rayos de sol.

-Bueno, estoy en deuda con ella. Supongo que puedo hacer esto. Después de todo me trajo la cabeza del bastardo que asesino a mi familia –camino hacia el árbol que se encuentra a unos diez metros de la cabaña. Siempre he podido pensar con calma en sus ramas, con el viento invernal dándome de lleno en el rostro. –Pero solo hasta que salde mi deuda…y ese día me iré de aquí o mi sed de sangre no terminara. Quisiera acabar con toda esta especie. Son aberrantes, van en contra de la naturaleza. Y si no hubiera sido por ellos mi familia estaría aquí.

-No entiendo porque tengo que ir yo. Francamente, considero innecesaria mi presencia en ese lugar. Ese patético pueblo no necesita de mí. Apenas llegue y ya debo irme otra vez –comenta con poco animo la princesa, mientras se coloca una gran capa de color guinda, tan intenso como la misma sangre y realza su piel blanca y sus ojos, que relucen como dos soles en su hermoso y fino rostro.

Su madre acomoda cuidadosamente sus ropas y coloca el gorro de la capa sobre su cabello trenzad. Gracias a su cabello es que ella percibe el paso del tiempo, ha crecido un poco estos últimos años cubriéndole ya las posaderas.

-Camila, sabes que detesto repetirme. Tu padre ya te ha expresado cuán importante es que tu vayas al pueblo. Dice que ya es hora de que tomes ciertas responsabilidades y nuestras alianzas son algo que debe cuidarse –expresa su madre con vehemencia y le entrega su bolso de viaje con las cartas y algo de dinero para el jefe Romanoff.

-Si lo sé. Lo acepto, tarde o temprano iba a llegar el momento en que comprenda mis responsabilidades como futura condesa, pero los humanos son _desagradables_ –hace énfasis en la última frase y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación con pisadas lentas y pesadas.

-Si, tal vez te lo parezcan y sin embrago jamás te has atrevido a hincarle los colmillos a ninguno, por más hambre que hayas pasado. Y camina con delicadeza, no olvides tus modales niña –comenta la condesa con cierta diversión.

La joven solo sonríe a medias y cierra la puerta lentamente. A su madre le encantaba recodarle lo ocurrido esa noche y como había influido en ella.

 _"_ _No pude matarlo y tal vez nunca me atreva a quitarle la vida a un ser humano. A menos que sea por una situación extrema"_

Hare esto. Seré justa siempre en mi futuro reinado y protegeré a los humanos que estén bajo mis dominios como mi padre y no permitiré que ningún maldito desertor salga con vida si osa romper las leyes. Es mi promesa y la protegeré con mi sangre si hace falta.

Los corceles corrían a gran velocidad alejándose del imponente castillo por un camino cubierto de nieve. Los pasos de los corceles eran lo único que rompía en el silencio sepulcral del vasto bosque, mientras la luna brillaba imponente velando el sueño que las criaturas escondidas en sus guaridas.

Todo en las cercanías del castillo estaba cubierto de vida. Su familia y su legado se habían ocupado de proteger eso siempre. La caza era excepcionalmente buena para los poblados aledaños y un gran rio abastecía tanto animales como humanos. Por suerte su vida no estaba ligada a eso, sino a algo peor. Aunque se alimentaba en su mayoría de venados y criaturas pequeñas como ardillas, no siempre era suficiente. Su ser sabia que deseaba sangre humana. Conocía su delicioso sabor, su mente y sus papilas jamás lo olvidarían.

Sus padres la habían alimentado con sangre humana y de animales en su juventud. No tenían que matar a nadie para conseguirla. Los poblados se le llevaban cuando los condes lo solicitaban para alimentar a su única heredera. Su alimentación había sido caprichosa y casi a base de solo humanos, y era algo natural en su clase. Cuando cumplió los cien años ya aparentaba la edad de una niña de trece años. Gracias a la sangre humana había rebosado de buena salud y grandes poderes de recuperación.

Aun siendo una Milov, era una sangre pura, casi del rango de sus tátara abuelos, los primeros condes y fundadores del castillo Milov: el conde Nathaniel Leif Milov quien se había casado con su prima Ana Marie Josefine Milov y le habían otorgado a sus descendientes un linaje de pureza increíble que perduro hasta la joven Camila. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas de la familia y la única que había heredado los ojos ambarinos que solo había tenido hasta ella, el viejo conde Drakkel Milov I, su abuelo.

Su abuelo fue un digno conde, quien amplio su poderío y le concedió a la familia las tierras que hasta ahora poseían. Hubo una guerra en aquellos tiempos y derroto no solo a los de su especie, sino que casi extermino a los lycans que se habían unido a la batalla para conservar sus tierras. Desde entonces ningún lycan fue visto en sus tierras, y estableció un reinado absoluto y fuerte, y permitió a los humanos vivir en sus tierras ricas en alimento con la creación de una alianza redituable para ambas especies.

El conde protegería a los humanos de los lycans a cambio de proporcionarle anonimato y dinero para la manutención del gran castillo. Era un sistema muy parecido al feudalismo. Y la joven princesa y futura condesa pretendía que perdurara hasta sus hijos y los hijos de ellos.

No permitiría que su linaje se destruyera por nada del mundo y mataría por proteger a sus súbditos, aun a los humanos si era necesario. Su abuelo le había encomendado ser la protectora de su casta antes de morir. Cumpliría con su palabra aunque le constara la vida.

Pero no había razón aparente para llegar a esos extremos. Era muy joven, contando con solo doscientos años, era de las mujeres más jóvenes del castillo, pero no por ello la menos experimentada. Era una cazadora envidiable y hasta sabia como exterminar rápidamente a los de su raza, aunque estaba penado. Solo con una debida orden un vampiro podía ser eliminado. Solo los desertores eran asesinados.

Y ella ya había hecho justicia por su propia mano en una ocasión. Cuando la familia del jefe Romanoff fue asesinada. Los Crissoft-Lehilah. Una familia noble de humanos y nada más la hermana del jefe, Ana Lehilah Romanoff quien era la madre del único sobreviviente, fue desangrada hasta la muerte.

Aun recordaba al pequeño hijo de la pareja aferrándose al vestido de su madre negándose a alejarse del cuerpo sin vida. Ella le había salvado cuando la criatura escapo al bosque, intentando huir de su verdugo. Era un pequeño humano.

Ese maldito desertor, la había enfurecido a tal grado que sus ojos se habían tornado en un color anaranjado, raro en ella debido a que cuando un vampiro despertaba sus instintos sus ojos se tornaban rojos. No pudo comprobar esto sino hasta que cruzo un pequeño riachuelo y dio un vistazo a su rostro. Pero no fue esto lo que más le sorprendió, sino el rostro del pequeño cuando le encontró en el bosque.

La cara del niño de unos seis años tal vez estaba llena de horror y tenía las manos, su saco y camisa cubiertos de la sangre de sus propios padres. Una expresión impropia para tal criatura sometida a una situación atroz y sanguinaria por culpa de un maldito que no pudo controlar sus instintos bestiales. El pequeño se escondió entre unos arbustos y luchaba por no ahogarse en el llanto para evitar ser descubierto.

Eso la enfureció y se escondió del cazador, esperando a que se acercara al niño y entonces lo mataría. Estaba a unos metros del niño y sabia que la bestia lo había localizado entre el puñado de arbustos, y cuando se disponía a atacarlo entonces ella le salto encima. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos le arranco la cabeza de tajo. Su columna se desprendió con un rápido y ruidoso sonido de las vertebras de su cráneo y algunos pequeños trozos de hueso quedaron enterrados en arboles a unos metros de ella debido a la fuerza brutal con la que había hecho el movimiento.

No escucho sus plegarias ni justificaciones. Apenas si su asquerosa voz resonaba en su mente. No le entendía, su voz era un hilillo en su mente. Solo sentía como la sangre fluía por su cuerpo con velocidad, tanto que su sien saltaba a cada lado de sus ojos de manera errática. Lo podía sentir, como una fuerza descomunal la poseía y su sangre hervía.

Él sabía quién lo quería matar: la hija de su señor, la futura condesa Camila. Eso lo tomo desprevenido y también la manera brutal con la que se le había lanzado encima. No fue consciente de su presencia hasta que lo había derribado en el suelo y aplastaba su garganta con su talón y con su mano derecha le sostenía el cabello con una fuerza descomunal.

No podía quitarla de encima y solo intento rogar por su vida. Pero eso asqueo a su verdugo y antes de que siguiera parloteando ya lo había decapitado. Entonces se dio vuelta y se acerco lentamente al niño quien aun sollozaba. Pero irónicamente sus instintos se despertaron, y se detuvo apenas a un metro del infante con la garganta ardiendo.

Apenas si podía controlarse y nunca su mente había jugado con su naturaleza de esa manera. Opto por subir de un salto al árbol a su izquierda para que el aire disipara un poco su mente, mientras el niño salía de su escondite para darse cuenta de que su perseguidor estaba muerto.

-Reversus memoriam –ella podía recordarse aun allí. Sintiéndose impropia en su cuerpo y sin poder controlarse. Conociendo por primera vez a la bestia que habitaba en su interior. - _¿Cómo será ese niño ahora?_

La esperaba en las afueras del pueblo, que se encontraba a unos veinte metros del puente que conectaba con la plaza principal. El pueblo estaba escondido por los arboles que lo rodeaban y cuando se entraba, sino fuera por las huellas de los caballos y las carretas que giraban hacia la derecha pronunciadamente, no se sabría que allí había gente viviendo plácidamente.

Esto era para ocultarlo de los bandidos y también de los propios desertores. Aunque era un tanto difícil engañar a estos últimos con su sagaz olfato y gran visión nocturna. Pero él se había esmerado en proteger al pueblo a toda costa, pese a que esas criaturas rondaban en las afueras protegidos por la oscuridad. En noches como esas su única aliada era la luna.

Después de un rato de espera por fin le pareció escuchar los pasos de los caballos en las lejanías. Un poco perceptible para cualquier persona, pero él estaba entrenado para responder ante cualquier sonido, pues cuando se está en contacto constante con la muerte, cualquier error significaría perder la vida.

Todo estaba apacible, cuando de repente todo se silencio sepulcralmente. Ya no escuchaba nada y de inmediato saco su espada. Su instinto le indico que ya no estaba solo y todo pintaba muy mal. Podía sentirse observado y esa sensación era sumamente desagradable y el hecho de que esa noche todo lo cubriera la neblina le jugaba en contra. No podía ver que tan lejos estaba el carruaje ni tampoco sabía que lo acechaba.

Comenzó a escuchar como ramas se rompían, cediendo ante el peso de un animal. La neblina se disipaba en ciertas zonas y la adrenalina comenzó a correr desatada por su torrente sanguíneo con una velocidad asombrosa. Eso lo embriago por completo, se sentía ansioso y se preparaba para el ataque. Pues se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba allí era nada menos que un modesto lycan.

Hacía años se había topado con uno durante su entrenamiento pero ellos no eran su especialidad. Se preocupo un poco debido a que estaba algo oxidado en el arte de cazar a esos pulgosos y enormes animales, pero si había dominado el arte de exterminar a un astuto vampiro, sin duda podría acabar con un fastidioso perro sobre-desarrollado.

El gran lycan rodeaba a su presa y analizaba cuando debería de atacar. Llevaba días sin alimentarse bien, salvo por las ardillas y algunas lechuzas con las que se había topado en su camino y eso lo había orillado a acercarse a la peligrosa aldea. Sabía que los humanos eran difíciles de cazar, pero su hambre era tal que opto por correr el riesgo.

No dejaría escapar a su presa. Se estaba esmerando por no actuar de manera imprudente, puesto que eso significaría perder su comida. Los lycans no eran especialmente astutos en la tarea de crear estrategias, solo seguían a su instinto y eran sumamente impulsivos, lo que a menudo les costaba la vida a los de su manada.

No solían convivir mucho con miembros de su especie, pero de vez en cuando creaban manadas con la intención de obtener alimento de manera más sencilla y segura. Cuando no era así, eran bastante territoriales y agresivos, por lo que todo a su alrededor era una posible presa. De modo que permanecían cerca de las aldeas para tener una fuente de alimento ilimitado. Usualmente atacaban niños, pues eran presas pequeñas que ofrecían poca resistencia y lo mantenían con el estomago lleno por al menos medio día.

El lycan andaba en círculos alrededor del humano con suma cautela, pues aunque su olfato podía detectar miedo en el ambiente, no era solo eso lo que detectaba, y eso lo puso alerta. No era un humano común como los que solía cazar, que inundaban el ambiente con terror en su estado más puro.

Bajaba y subía por los arboles. Quería tomar desprevenido al humano y de espaldas si era posible, pues no era tan estúpido. Sabía que lo que esa cosa de dos piernas tenía en la mano podría matarle. Por lo que pretendía atacar desde un punto alto para caer en picada desde la copa de un árbol.

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar la frente de Mikka, quien miraba por todas partes donde la niebla perdía su curso natural debido al paso veloz del animal. No lograba ubicarlo bien, puesto que se movía rápidamente y el estaba atento ante cualquier cosa. Giraba en círculos sobre su lugar, procurando no darle la espalda al lycan, donde sea que estuviese.

Si el animal aun no le había atacado era porque esperaba a que él cometiese un descuido y si se estaba tomando la molestia de crear una estrategia debía ser porque estaba asegurándose de matarlo. Un error le costaría la vida. La tensión era palpable a estas alturas y ambos estaban al pendiente de los movimientos del otro.

Entonces el lycan subió rápidamente por un árbol, quedando al lado superior izquierdo del humano, decidido a atacar. Con un zarpazo veloz y estridente arrojo una rama de la copa del árbol hacia el joven, que impacto de lleno en su brazo izquierdo y haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Mikka apenas si pudo voltear para ver como la rama caía en dirección suya. No pudo esquivarla y cayó. Trato de incorporarse pero el golpe fue fuerte y además, había arrojado su espada a unos metros lejos de él. Apenas localizo la espada a unos metros a su derecha se levanto con dificultad e intento correr para alcanzar su arma. Por suerte era de plata.

Pero de pronto el lycan le salto encima, y choco contra el arrojándolo aun más lejos de las espada y sofocándose al impactarse contra el suelo. El miedo comenzó a hacerlo su presa y no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba acorralado y tenía a la bestia apenas a un metro de él, acercándose lentamente sabiéndolo suyo.

El lycan asomo sus enormes colmillos, gruñendo mientras sus ojos tornados de salvajismo lo miraban intensamente. Ya estaba el lycan sobre él dispuesto a arrancarle la vida cuando de repente un crujido estridente producido al romperse las costillas del tórax lo saco de su trance de muerte. Por la boca del animal comenzó a deslizarse un hilo de saliva mezclada con sangre que alcanzo a manchar el pantalón de Mikka, mientras que su cabeza solo se inclino al frente con la mirada estática y sin emociones.

Un brazo sobresalía del pecho de la bestia y sostenía firmemente su corazón. Mikka pudo jurar que lo vio latir una vez más debido a la velocidad del ataque. Entonces el extraño personaje saco su brazo y arrojo el cuerpo del lycan a un lado en un movimiento veloz. Segundos después lanzo despectivamente el corazón arrancado hacia el cuerpo sin vida.

La nieve cedió ante el peso del animal y la sangre comenzó a manchar la nieve alrededor del pecho de la bestia que había caído sobre su pecho. La herida había sido letal, tanto que era fácil observar la abertura por la que había pasado el brazo de su atacante.

La persona sacudió su mano con velocidad, procurando quitarse el exceso de sangre de los dedos, mientras que con su mano derecha se retiro el gorro de la capa con elegancia. Mikka estaba anonadado y solo se quedo observando a la mujer en frente de él.

-No es lo mismo cazar vampiros que lycans, ¿o sí? –murmura una voz angelical con sarcasmo. La joven ofrece la mano al muchacho para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él, molesto por el comentario se incorpora sin responderle.

Ella ante esta acción, se da la vuelta y se inclina para ver al animal en el suelo, observándolo con cierta curiosidad. Mikka aprovecha esto para ir recoger su espada. Camina unos metros al frente de él, se inclina con dificultad y guarda la espada en su vaina. Cuando hubo hecho esto, voltea y se queda viendo a Camila. Apenas si había reparado en ella después de todo el drama de la batalla, pues creía que iba a morir.

Se acerca un poco a ella para observarla mejor. La chica solo sigue analizando el cuerpo en frente suyo, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un lycan. Casi parece divertida con lo que ve y solo se queda así, con una expresión un tanto infantil y hasta tierna.

-Tenía tiempo sin toparme con un lycan. Son patéticos. Apenas si logro entretenerme un poco –murmura Camila con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

Mikka nota que ella ha cambiado. Su cabello está más largo, aunque no lo aprecia bien pues, lo trae trenzado, además, sus ojos se han cubierto por completo con una capa de frialdad. Antes eran cálidos, pero ahora lucen hermosamente atemorizantes. Se ha vuelto ya una mujer y digna heredera de su futuro reino.

-Debemos volver, ¿dónde está tu carruaje? –dice Mikka para evadir el comentario de Camila. Ella se levanta y le mira con sorpresa. Parece estar meditando en que decir y solo le observa mientras levanta una ceja intentando fruncir el ceño.

-Creí que me agradecerías por salvarte la vida. Has olvidado tus modales, niño –y ella camina en dirección al pueblo. Mikka pone los ojos en blanco y sigue con desgano a la joven. Al parecer no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. Prefiere ignorarle y solo cumplir con su misión. Se suponía que esto ni siquiera debería de haber sucedido. Solo debía guiarla hasta el pueblo de manera aparentemente segura y terminaron envueltos en una batalla en la que ese joven casi muere.

Vaya que ha sido una noche difícil y para empeorar todo esa joven se burla de mí y de mis capacidades. Mi orgullo ha sido herido una vez más por esa criatura. _"Cuantas veces va a deberle la vida"_ Se siente bastante incomodo a su lado, sobre todo porque no esperaba que ella cambiara tanto. Apenas si es un vestigio de la joven que le salvo y se ha transformado en una imitación femenina de su padre. " _Es cada vez más parecida a esos monstruos"_

-No tenías porque hacer eso. Eso solo hace que mi deuda contigo sea mayor –dice Mikka molesto. Se coloca al lado de ella, empuñando su espada alerta, esperando que no haya más lycans rondando el pueblo. Fija su mirada en los alrededores del camino.

-No lo hago esperando recibir algo de tu parte. Un simple gracias hubiera sido suficiente. Pero hoy hasta eso me has quedado a deber –Camila lo reta con una media sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro y Mikka la mira por el rabillo del ojo, algo molesto, pero decide no prestarle demasiada atención. Ya tiene cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Camila se ha vuelto aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Catorce años los han hecho tan diferentes y han marcado para siempre las bases que los distancian el uno del otro. No solo como especie, sino como hombre y mujer.

También Mikka era mucho más alto de lo que Camila recordaba. _"Después de todo, era un niño la última vez que lo vio"_ y su constitución ahora era la de un hombre, uno digno de ser el próximo líder de su pueblo. Se parecía mucho a su fallecido padre con esa espalda ancha y piernas largas. Era bastante alto, tal vez ya 1.90 y además su rostro había madurado mucho. Su barbilla era ancha y su rostro de facciones finas. En cambio su cabello era negro azabache y esto realzaba su tez y sus profundos ojos azules.

Pero ya no lucia atemorizado ni mucho menos indefenso, como cuando le salvo. Ahora era independiente y valiente, pues protegía a todos los habitantes del pueblo. Cargaba sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad muy grande y no le era permitido cometer un error, puesto que eso significaría afectar a las personas a su alrededor. _"El es como yo. Todos cuentan conmigo y me ven como un modelo a seguir. Un modelo perfecto y para nada humano, pues no nos permiten ser lo que somos, nos fuerzan a ser mucho más"_

Ambos continuaron caminando en perfecto silencio. No había nada que decir después de todo, no eran amigos ni nada que se le pareciera. Ella solo era alguien que le había salvado de la muerte y él, su protegido. Uno muy particular que cazaba a los de su especie y les repudiaba sobremanera. A veces ella se hacia esa pregunta: ¿me odia a mí también? Pero a estas alturas ya no estaba tan segura de si su respuesta seria negativa.

Pues ni siquiera se había molestado en agradecerle por salvarle nuevamente la vida. Acaso se sentía el dueño del mundo. Realmente esperaba que ella siempre estuviera detrás de él cuidándole como a un crio, como si fuera su obligación. Si eso pensaba estaba muy equivocado. Ella apenas si reparaba en su presencia y su existencia no era más vital que la de cualquier otro habitante del pueblo, salvo porque sería el sucesor de su tío cuando este ya no pudiese hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Pero solo era eso. Le cuidaba porque no había nadie más que pudiera ocupar su lugar, pues era un eslabón importante para ella, uno que podía utilizar a su favor si la situación lo ameritaba. El único problema era su horrible y cambiante temperamento.

Se había vuelto sumamente testarudo y frio. No tenía modo de saber que carajos estaba pensando y no sabía si esto podría representarle a ella un problema para manipularle. Sin dudas, debería de ser cuidadosa con él y plantearle convenios que fueran redituables para ambas partes. La buena noticia era, que aun faltaba tiempo para que ese trato se diera entre ellos dos, puesto que el tío aun rebosaba de vida y era un hombre fuerte. Pero eso no evitaba que tuviera una mentalidad sencilla y hasta débil en ciertos aspectos. El conde se había aprovechado de eso en más de una ocasión.

De hecho, el conde siempre le recalcaba que debía observar a las personas detenidamente y evaluar sus puntos débiles para sacarles provecho. Sabia además que no todos los humanos (ni siquiera los vampiros) tenían precio, pero la mayoría eran tan superficiales que no debía dudar en aprovechar eso mientras hiciera falta, todo con tal de obtener lo que necesitaba para que su imperio continuara en su auge por varios milenios.

Había tantas cosas por considerar y muchas experiencias por vivir. La diferencia era, que ella tenía toda la eternidad para enmendar errores y establecer un reino seguro para sus descendientes. En cambio, los humanos apenas si vivían un soplo de lo que ella ya había vivido. Eran tan débiles y su existencia mísera a menudo era malgastada en placeres mundanos, como la bebida y el sexo. Pero lo fascinante era, que para ellos eso era tan pleno, eso era vivir y no tenían inconvenientes con el tiempo, pues sentían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos. Que equivocados estaban.


End file.
